Notas
Esta es una recopilación de todas las notas y textos (excepto los secretos) encontradas a través de los juegos de la serie Submachine: Submachine 0: The Ancient Adventure Final You have collected the ancient crystal of wisdom... wisdom gives you endless power to find your own path in life... may it serve you well Traducción: Has recogido el antiguo cristal de la sabiduría... la sabiduría te dota de un poder ilimitado para encontrar tu camino en la vida... que te sirva para bien Submachine: Future Loop Foundation Intro All memories are lost in time like tears in rain Traducción: Todas las memorias se pierden en el tiempo como lágrimas en la lluvia Folleto Submachine Future Loop Foundation Scratch & Sniff L.P. Imagen Memories of a Fading Room Traducción: Memorias de una Habitación Desvaneciente Final It's all coming back to me now... ...and I almost remember my name I know where I must go now... ...to find the root of all of this Traducción: Ahora todo está volviendo a mí... ...y ya casi recuerdo mi nombre Ya sé donde tengo que ir... ...para encontrar la raíz de todo esto Submachine 1: The Basement Página de un diario last summer I went camping under the big waterfall of Kent. I guess this was a great trip for me, however some people do not understand why. Well, I did lose my left arm, but what the hell, I found out that I had a third arm. The invisible one. Since then I started to learn how to use my karma arm, and soon my skills were those of a master. It wasn't a surprise to me when people started turning their backs on me, since I was considered to be a freak and mentally ill. Funny thing, I can't tell them the truth, it would be like explaining the possibility of space travel to a goldfish. So I'm just trying to Traducción: el pasado verano me fui de acampada bajo la gran catarata de Kent. Supongo que fue un gran viaje para mí, pero algunos no entienden por qué. Bueno, es cierto que perdí mi brazo izquierdo, pero qué demonios, descubrí que tenía un tercer brazo. El invisible. Desde entonces comencé a aprender cómo usar mi brazo karma, y pronto mis habilidades se volvieron las de un maestro. No me sorprendió que la gente empezara a darme la espalda, me consideraban un monstruo y un enfermo mental. Lo que es más gracioso es que no les puedo decir la verdad, sería algo así como explicarle la posibilidad de viajar por el espacio a un pez de colores. Por eso sólo estoy intentando Submachine 2: The Lighthouse Intro I didn't wake up in a room And I do remember I remember I had a strange dream I was playing a game Submachine I also remember finishing that game But i don't remember waking up from that dream Traducción: No me desperté en una habitación Y yo recuerdo Recuerdo que tuve un extraño sueño Estaba jugando un juego Submachine También recuerdo haber acabado ese juego Pero no recuerdo haberme despertado de ese sueño Diario 1 last summer I went camping under the big waterfall of Kent. I guess this was a great trip for me, however some people do not understand why. Well, I did lose my left arm, but what the hell, I found out that I had a third arm. The invisible one. Since then I started to learn how to use my karma arm, and soon my skills were those of a master. It wasn't a surprise to me when people started turning their backs on me, since I was considered to be a freak and mentally ill. Funny thing, I can't tell them the truth, it would be like explaining the possibility of space travel to a goldfish. So I'm just trying to Traducción: el pasado verano me fui de acampada bajo la gran catarata de Kent. Supongo que fue un gran viaje para mí, pero algunos no entienden por qué. Bueno, es cierto que perdí mi brazo izquierdo, pero qué demonios, descubrí que tenía un tercer brazo. El invisible. Desde entonces comencé a aprender cómo usar mi brazo karma, y pronto mis habilidades se volvieron las de un maestro. No me sorprendió que la gente empezara a darme la espalda, me consideraban un monstruo y un enfermo mental. Lo que es más gracioso es que no les puedo decir la verdad, sería algo así como explicarle la posibilidad de viajar por el espacio a un pez de colores. Por eso sólo estoy intentando Ayuda del juego Find and point things Click and use them Read the diary Look everywhere Don't stop Don't be afraid Be careful Stay focused Traducción: Encuentra y apunta cosas Haz click y úsalas Lee el diario Mira en todas partes No pares No tengas miedo Ten cuidado Mantente concentrado Panfleto del Faro Welcome to the world's famous Kent Lighthouse. This structure has been erected in 1857 by sir Henry o'Toole. It is said that this lighthouse was built on the ruins of an medieval prison dungeon. This is one of our sightseeing attractions as you can go visit the archeological digouts in the lower sections of the lighthouse, just below the basement level. Ask your tour guide for this feature. This lighthouse was amazingly never destroyed, though several wars have been fought over lands of Kent. That allows you to enjoy the original wall structure of this complex. Thank You for coming, Hope to see you again. Traducción: Bienvenido al mundialmente famoso Faro de Kent. Esta estructura fue erigida en 1857 por sir Henry o'Toole. Se dice que este faro fue construido sobre las ruinas de un calabozo medieval. Este es uno de nuestros lugares de interés turístico, en el que usted puede visitar las excavaciones arqueológicas en las secciones inferiores del faro, justo debajo del nivel del sótano. Consulte a su guía turístico sobre esta prestación. Sorprendentemente, este faro no ha sido nunca destruido, a pesar de que se han librado varias guerras sobre las tierras de Kent. Esto le permite a usted disfrutar de la estructura mural original de este complejo. Le agradecemos su visita, Esperamos verle de nuevo. Nota del gato mid october 05 Today a strangest thing has happened. When I woke up there was a black cat inside the lighthouse. I clearly remember locking all the doors and windows before going to bed - yet - there he was. I have no idea how he could get inside. That bothers me. I named him Einstein, since he's apparently capable of breaking the time and space barrier as he wishes. Probably all cats do, but this particular one did that in front of my very eyes. Well, not exactly, but it's undeniable that he's here now. Just wondering if that has anything to do with my ability to build cross-dimension door with my karma arm. Guess we'll see in time. Traducción: mediados de octubre de 05 Hoy ha ocurrido una cosa muy extraña. Cuando me desperté, había un gato negro dentro del faro. Recuerdo claramente que cerré todas las puertas y ventanas antes de irme a dormir, y aún así, ahí estaba él. No tengo ni idea de cómo se ha metido dentro. Esto me incomoda. Le he llamado Einstein, ya que es aparentemente capaz de romper las barreras del espacio y el tiempo a su deseo. Probablemente todos los gatos lo hacen, pero este en particular lo ha hecho enfrente de mis mismos ojos. Bueno, no exactamente, pero es innegable que está aquí ahora. Me pregunto si eso tendrá algo que ver con mi habilidad para crear puertas transdimensionales con mi brazo del karma. Supongo que con el tiempo lo veremos. Carta para Liz Hi Elizabeth. Even in my strangest dreams I never thought that I would be able to create through dimensional pathways leading to new unexplored places. My new experiment took me right below the lighthouse straight to those legendary ruins. You can call me a discoverer from now on. And I only used that wisdom gem that I found lately. Just think where possibly I could go using the lighthouse itself and its full power of light. I'm considering moving to another place next 32 days. Will you take care of Einstein for me? Yours m Traducción: Hola Elizabeth. Ni en mis sueños más raros pensé que sería capaz de crear vías transdimensionales que llevaran a nuevos lugares inexplorados. Mi nuevo experimento me ha llevado justo bajo el faro, directo a esas ruinas legendarias. A partir de ahora puedes llamarme un descubridor. Y sólo he usado esa gema de la sabiduría que encontré hace poco. Imagínate hasta dónde podría llegar usando el faro entero a pleno poder lumínico. Estoy considerando trasladarme a otro sitio en los siguientes 32 días. ¿Cuidarás de Einstein por mí? Siempre tuyo m Nota a mí mismo 12.13.06 Einstein is gone. Again. I'm fed up with this. Note to myself - stop worrying about that damn cat. Traducción: 12.13.06 Einstein se ha ido. Otra vez. Ya estoy harto de esto. Nota a mí mismo - para de preocuparte por ese maldito gato. Diario 2 live my life peacefully not disturbing anyone. The job of a Lighthouse keeper seemed to be just right for me. And I wanted to spend the rest of my life in that lighthouse. But after five months my isolation came to an end when they decided to bury the building. My worst fear ever was to be buried alive. But what about to be buried alive inside of a building? I didn't want to take any chances. So I'm leaving today. For those who follow me: I am sorry... and m = (3 números aleatorios) sincerely mur Traducción: vivir mi vida en paz y sin molestar a nadie. El trabajo de farero parecía estar hecho para mí. Y yo quería pasar el resto de mi vida en ese faro. Pero después de cinco meses mi aislamiento llegó a su fin cuando ellos decidieron enterrar el edificio. Mi miedo más terrible era ser enterrado vivo. ¿Y qué hay de ser enterrado vivo dentro de un edificio? No quería arriesgarme a eso. Así que hoy me voy. Para aquellos que me siguen: Lo siento... y m = (3 números aleatorios) sinceramente mur Nota del portal so here it is. I did draw a portal in here, however it's not stable. I'm going to use it, even though I can't tell where I'll end up. Feel free to use this door whenever you like, just remember that the number of places it can take you to is beyond wildest imagination. Or I'm just trying to keep you from exiting the lighthouse. Either way - decide for yourself if you're going to use it or not. m Traducción: pues aquí está. He abierto un portal aquí, pero no es estable. Yo voy a usarlo, incluso aunque no pueda decir dónde acabaré. Eres libre de usar esta puerta cuando quieras, solo recuerda que la cantidad de lugares a donde te puede llevar supera los límites de la imaginación. O a lo mejor solamente estoy intentando impedirte que salgas del faro. De cualquier forma; decide por ti mismo si lo vas a usar o no. m Escena final I see me walking out. I see a seashore. Did I travel too far? Or too early? It's confusing how time and space seem to unite. But wait a minute... Isn't that just... An image on a computer screen? Traducción: Me veo a mí caminando. Veo la orilla del mar. ¿He viajado demasiado lejos? ¿O demasiado pronto? Es confuso cómo el tiempo y el espacio parecen unirse. Pero espera un minuto... ¿No es eso sólo... Una imagen en una pantalla de ordenador? Submachine 3: The Loop Intro There is no Diary Page There is no Menu There is no Spoon There is no Trash bin In fact there is nothing to collect at all It's just you and the machine Traducción: No hay Diario No hay Menú No hay Cuchara No hay Papelera De hecho no hay nada que recoger en absoluto Solo sois tú y la máquina Léeme READ ME! Have you noticed that with each puzzle solved you move deeper below ground? That doesn't look like a good escape plan. The machine itself is a giant trap. In order to escape it you must stop solving puzzles or you'll just remain perpetually in that loop. The loop is timeless, spaceless, without beginning or end. It's the worst place you could have find yourself after teleporting from the lighthouse. Here's what I want you to do: Don't open the passage-machine in room (0, 0). Instead, look for a green leaf and bring it to the statue in room (-12, 9). This should disconnect you from the loop, in which case you should arrive at the Lab, or somewhere nearby. Good luck! Mur Traducción: ¡LÉEME! ¿Te has dado cuenta de que con cada puzzle que haces, a más profundidad te hundes bajo el suelo? Eso no parece un buen plan de escape. La máquina en sí misma es una trampa gigante. Para escapar de ella debes parar de resolver puzzles o te quedarás para siempre en ese bucle. El bucle es eterno, infinito, sin principio ni fin. Es el peor lugar donde te puedes encontrar después de teletransportarse desde el faro. Esto es lo que quiero que hagas: No abras la máquina-pasaje de la habitación (0, 0). En vez de eso, busca una hoja verde y tráela a la estatua de (-12, 9). Esto debería desconectarte del bucle, en cuyo caso deberías llegar al Laboratorio, o algún sitio cercano. ¡Buena suerte! Mur Final Bueno You thought you could escape You thought you solved all the puzzles But the truth is You don't want to escape From the Submachine See you at the Lab Traducción: Pensaste que podías escapar Pensaste que habías resuelto todos los puzzles Pero la verdad es Que no quieres escapar De la Submachine Nos vemos en el Laboratorio Final Malo You just died of dehydration Traducción: Has muerto por deshidratación Ciclos (versión HD) The rooms reset every other cycle. The compass will reappear soon. If I only knew which cycle I'm in... Traducción: Las habitaciones se reinician en cada ciclo. El compás volverá a aparecer pronto. Si tan solo supiera en qué ciclo estoy... Marcas (versión HD) He said to mark this paper every time I pass it. Traducción: Él me dijo que marcara este papel cada vez que pasara por aquí. Compañera perdida (versión HD) Never stroll away from the center. Never. I had a companion once. She said she wanted to check how far do these rooms go. I've never seen her again. Traducción: Nunca te alejes demasiado del centro. Nunca. Tuve una compañera una vez. Me dijo que quería comprobar hasta dónde llegaban las habitaciones. Fue la última vez que la vi. He estado aquí antes (versión HD) I've been here before! I remember those damn looping rooms. If I could only remember what was that all about. Some machine unlocking further connections, a compass showing me coordinates! Yes! It was all about the coordinates! But there is no compass in here now. What to do?... Traducción: ¡He estado aquí antes! Recuerdo todas estas malditas habitaciones en bucle. Si pudiera recordar de qué iba todo esto. Alguna máquina desbloqueando conexiones, ¡un compás mostrando coordenadas! ¡Sí! ¡Era todo sobre las coordenadas! Pero aquí no hay ahora ningún compás. ¿Qué hago?... Submachine 4: The Lab Intro ...look for a green leaf... ...bring it to the statue... ...you should arrive at the lab... ...or somewhere nearby... Traducción: ...busca una hoja verde... ...tráela a la estatua... ...deberías llegar al Laboratorio... ...o algún sitio cercano... Conversación con Mur (@ laboratorio) (@lab): root.ping//144.235.182.100 (@mur): who is this? (@lab): root.ping//144.235.182.100 (@mur): you're at the lab? (@lab): root.ping//144.235.182.100 (@mur): and you don't have a keyboard?? (@lab): root.ping//144.235.182.100 (@mur): there is an explanation... You escaped from the loop... (@mur): didn't you? (@lab): root.ping//144.235.182.100 (@mur): ok, first of all, you'll need to get to the portal room. It's protected by a steel grating, and if it's closed you'll need to find some way around the main grating lock. As far as I know you won't find keycodes and security passes for it. (@lab): root.ping//144.235.182.100 (@mur): second thing, once you're at the portal, you'll need coordinates to go to. I have a list on my comp. (@lab): root.ping//144.235.182.100 (@mur): I'm printing that for you right now. (@lab): root.ping//144.235.182.100 (@mur): Get to the portal. Start jumping. Maybe you'll be able to find your way through. Good luck. M Traducción: (@lab): root.ping//144.235.182.100 (@mur): ¿quién es? (@lab): root.ping//144.235.182.100 (@mur): ¿estás en el laboratorio? (@lab): root.ping//144.235.182.100 (@mur): ¿¿y no tienes teclado?? (@lab): root.ping//144.235.182.100 (@mur): hay una explicación... Has escapado del bucle... (@mur): ¿no es verdad? (@lab): root.ping//144.235.182.100 (@mur): ok, lo primero, necesitas ir a la habitación del portal. Está protegida por una reja de acero, y si está cerrada tendrás que encontrar alguna manera de desactivar el bloqueo principal. Que yo sepa no vas a poder encontrar códigos ni contraseñas para ello. (@lab): root.ping//144.235.182.100 (@mur): lo segundo, una vez estés en el portal, necesitarás coordenadas adonde ir. Tengo una lista en mi ordenador. (@lab): root.ping//144.235.182.100 (@mur): Te la estoy imprimiendo ahora. (@lab): root.ping//144.235.182.100 (@mur): Llega al portal. Empieza a explorar. Quizá puedas encontrar tu camino. Buena suerte. M 'Notas' Coordenadas (@ laboratorio) coordinates of known locations: laboratory: x = 0, y = 0, z = 1 ancient section: x = 1, y = 0, z = 4 looping traps: x = 6, y = 9, z = 0 basement section: x = 5, y = 2, z = 9 lighthouse digouts: x = 4, y = 6, z = 2 tomb trap: x = 7, y = 7, z = 0 the ship: x = 8, y = 0, z = 0 Four teams are exploring the unknown connections. Traducción: coordenadas de las áreas conocidas: laboratorio: x = 0, y = 0, z = 1 seción antigua: x = 1, y = 0, z = 4 trampas en bucle: x = 6, y = 9, z = 0 sección sótano: x = 5, y = 2, z = 9 excavaciones del faro: x = 4, y = 6, z = 2 tumba: x = 7, y = 7, z = 0 el barco: x = 8, y = 0, z = 0 Cuatro equipos están explorando las conexiones desconocidas. Nota del Lab (@ laboratorio) At first we thought there was just one submachine. But then Murtaugh came along, and showed us the truth. His ability to create karma portals between locations let him explore more than one third of the submachine net. That took him 32 years. How foolish were we in those early years. Using his technology we were able to built our own portals to move between dimensions. Now we set up the laboratory, we have reconnaissance exploration teams... ...for submachines, we go on missions into the net trying to discover new places and parts of this greatest puzzle. Murtaugh said once that there is no 'greatest puzzle', no masterplan, no one is controlling this thing. But we think otherwise. There must be a purpose for all of things. We just have to find it. I thought this was all possible, but since Murtaugh deserted us, I'm not so sure anymore. But we found our purpose, we see it clearly. Do you?... Traducción: Al principio pensamos que había solo una submachine. Pero entonces Murtaugh vino a nosotros, y nos enseñó la verdad. Su habilidad para crear portales karma entre áreas le permitió explorar más de un tercio de la red submachine. Eso le llevó 32 años. Qué ingenuos éramos en esos primeros años. Usando su tecnología fuimos capaces de construir nuestros propios portales para movernos entre las dimensiones. Ahora que hemos instalado el laboratorio, tenemos equipos de exploración y reconocimiento... ...para las submachines, vamos de misión en misión en la red intentando descubrir nuevos lugares y partes de este gran puzzle. Murtaugh dijo una vez que no hay un 'gran puzzle', no hay plan maestro, nadie está controlando esta cosa. Pero nosotros pensamos de otra manera. Tiene que haber un objetivo para todo. Sólo tenemos que encontrarlo. Pensaba que todo esto era posible, pero desde que Murtaugh nos abandonó, ya no estoy tan seguro. Pero nosotros hemos encontrado nuestro objetivo, lo podemos ver claramente. ¿Y tú?... Nota de la habitación del portal (@ laboratorio) Our mission has just started. Murtaugh taught us the necessity of writing notes and leaving them behind in locations they were made in. That's for leaving a trace in case somebody got lost. But we are all well trained, nothing bad is going to happen. Not this time. This is just in case. We're moving from here to the ship section, our mission is to get to the upper deck of that ship. Over and out. Traducción: Nuestra misión acaba de empezar. Murtaugh nos ha enseñado la necesidad de escribir notas y dejarlas en las áreas donde se han escrito. Es para dejar un rastro por si acaso alguien se perdiera. Pero todos estamos bien entrenados, no va a pasar nada malo. Esta vez no. Esto es solo por si acaso. Nos trasladamos de aquí a la sección del barco, nuestra misión es llegar al piso superior de ese barco. Cambio y fuera. Bobina vacía (@sección antigua) We haven't even started exploring this ancient section and our coil is already dead. Probably someone forgot to recharge it. But the situation is serious. We don't know the numbers for basement section. The coordinates are back at headquarters, and clearly we can't go back there anymore. We'll try blind jumps as soon as we get a connection, but where will we end up I simply don't know. Traducción: Ni siquiera hemos empezado a explorar esta sección antigua y ya se nos ha gastado la bobina. Probablemente alguien se olvidó de recargarla. Pero la situación es grave. No nos sabemos los números de la sección sótano. Las coordenadas están en la base, y está claro que ya no podemos volver allí. Intentaremos saltar coordenadas a ciegas a ver si establecemos una conexión, pero adónde llegaremos simplemente no lo sé. Murtaugh ha venido(@sección sótano) Murtaugh came by today. He said that since we cannot charge the laser to break the Orb, he's returning it to it's original position. Just great. Besides that we got a message from the ancient section exploration team two days ago. I can't tell why but they started blind jumping and found new matching coordinates. 551, some kind of brick room or something. Like if it mattered at all. We won't see them again anyway. Traducción: Murtaugh ha venido hoy. Ha dicho que como no podemos cargar el láser para romper el Orbe, lo va a devolver a su posición original. Lo que nos faltaba. Aparte de eso recibimos un mensaje del equipo de exploración de la sección antigua hace dos días. No sabría decir por qué pero empezaron a saltar coordenadas a ciegas y encontraron coordenadas nuevas. 551, alguna clase de habitación de ladrillos o algo así. Como si eso importara. Ya no los vamos a ver más de todas formas. Bobina rota(@sección sótano) Our coil is broken, and we don't have a replacement. It's useless. It's so useless. All that struggle with those damn machines. Is there even some kind of normal world outside this endless mess of submachine? Over and over again, no beginning nor end. What was his name? That man with one arm? I forgot even that. I just give up. I don't care anymore. Traducción: Nuestra bobina está rota, y no tenemos una de repuesto. Es inútil. Es totalmente inútil. Todo ese esfuerzo con esas malditas máquinas. ¿Hay siquiera alguna clase de mundo normal fuera de este revoltijo sin fin de submachine? Una y otra vez, sin principio ni fin. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Ese hombre con un brazo? Me he olvidado hasta de eso. Yo ya me rindo. Ya no me importa nada. Presencia humana (@excavaciones del faro) Did you notice that you have never found any signs of human presence in the submachines? No matter which ones? But there are at least four teams wandering around the vast net of submachine. And there are probably other people too, locked within their own locations. What are the odds of never finding anyone here? But on the other hand, what are the odds of finding alien life forms in the universe? Traducción: ¿Te has dado cuenta de que nunca has encontrado ningún signo de presencia humana en las submachines, no importa el qué? Pues hay por lo menos cuatro equipos merodeando por la vasta red de submachine. Y seguramente hay otra gente también, encerradas en sus propias áreas. ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de no encontrar nunca a nadie aquí? Pero por otro lado, ¿cuáles son las de encontrar formas de vida alienígena en el universo? Tripulación prescindible (@el barco) Crew expendable. Where did I hear that? Did that come from the company, or someone even higher? Nevermind... In the meantime we tried almost every possible way of unlocking that damn ladder. this lock just won't open. the last attempt is to blow this up. We're setting up wires right now, and if we're lucky someone of us will survive and finally see what's on the upper deck of the ship. However, I'm going to write another note just after the explosion, if we'll still be alive that is. Traducción: Tripulación prescindible. ¿Dónde he oído yo eso? ¿Vino de la compañía, o incluso de alguien más arriba? Da igual... Mientras tanto, hemos probado casi todas las formas de desbloquear esa maldita escalera. pero esta cerradura simplemente no se quiere abrir. El último intento es el de volar todo esto. Estamos colocando los cables ahora mismo, y si tenemos suerte alguien de nosotros sobrevivirá y verá finalmente lo que está en la parte superior del barco. De cualquier modo, voy a escribir otra nota inmediatamente después de la explosión, si aún estamos vivos, claro. Atascada (@habitación de los ladrillos) I'm stuck, please help! I got all the way to portal room in the lab, then found the coil in the ancient section but I don't know what to do next. I saw that people are leaving notes here behind them, so if anyone can help me... I'm so confused, every time I find some item I have to wander around submachines looking where to put it. I'm so tired right now. Pls help! sunshine_bunnygirl_17 Traducción: Estoy atascada, por favor ayuda! He llegado a la habitacion del portal en el laboratorio, y he encontrado la bobina en la seccion antigua pero despues no se que hay que hacer. He visto que aqui la gente esta dejando notas, asi que si alguien puede ayudarme... Estoy muy confusa, cada vez que encuentro una cosa tengo que buscar por todas las submachines mirando donde ponerla. Estoy ya muy cansada. Ayudadme plis! sunshine_bunnygirl_17 He estado aquí antes (@ trampas en bucle) I've been here before! I remember those damn looping rooms. If I could only remember what was that all about. Some machine unlocking further connections, a compass showing me coordinates! Yes! It was all about the coordinates! But there is no compass in here now. What to do?... Traducción: ¡He estado aquí antes! Recuerdo todas estas malditas habitaciones en bucle. Si pudiera recordar de qué iba todo esto. Alguna máquina desbloqueando conexiones, ¡un compás mostrando coordenadas! ¡Sí! ¡Era todo sobre las coordenadas! Pero aquí no hay ahora ningún compás. ¿Qué hago?... No hay pistas (@tumba) No clues. No clues. Wait, what I was doing here? Traducción: No hay pistas. No hay pistas. Espera, ¿qué estaba haciendo yo aquí? Necesito agua (@2ª tumba) Need water. Must find water. Not much, one drop would be enough. Just one drop of water. All I see is sand, 32 chambers filled with sand as I remember. Write down the coordinates, he said. Wish I have done that. I need water. Just a drop... Traducción: Necesito agua. Tengo que encontrar agua. No mucha, una gota sería suficiente. Sólo una gota de agua. Todo lo que veo es arena, 32 cámaras llenas de arena si no recuerdo mal. Escribe las coordenadas, dijo él. Ojalá lo hubiera hecho. Necesito agua. Sólo una gota... Si has mirado lo suficiente (@el barco) If you looked hard enough and you are feeling lucky you can always try this location: x=7 y=2 z=8 Traducción: Si has mirado lo suficientemente bien y te sientes con suerte siempre puedes probar esta área: x=7 y=2 z=8 Final Congratulations You passed all the tests flawlessly Your application was considered positively You can start working at the Lab from tomorrow Wait for further instructions Traducción: Felicidades Has superado todas las pruebas sin problemas Tu solicitud se ha considerado positivamente Puedes empezar a trabajar en el Laboratorio a partir de mañana Espera más instrucciones Notas propias Puedes escribir tus propias notas en Submachine 4, la imagen de abajo es un ejemplo. Última nota (@salida) Thank You for finishing this game. Now I'm giving you a choice. You can either go back to main menu to comment this game or even contact the creator (door to the left) or... You can go back into the submachine net, because there is a reward for those who find 21/21 secrets. Once You have all the secrets, find a location to use them and enjoy bonus material. (door to the right) Yours, Mur. Traducción: Gracias por finalizar el juego. Ahora te doy una elección. Puedes volver al menú principal para comentar el juego o incluso contactar con el creador (puerta de la izquierda) o... Puedes volver a la red submachine, porque hay una recompensa para aquellos que encuentran 21/21 secretos. Una vez tengas todos los secretos, encuentra un área para usarlos y disfrutar de material adicional (puerta de la derecha) Tuyo, Mur. Submachine 5: The Root Primera misión (@laboratorio) First assignment: - retrieve three so-called "wisdom gems", lost in the subnet over the years. Those artifacts, engineered in the first sub-era by unknown manufacturer are the only approvable energy source for the machine situated in the corridor location. This location can be accessed by 7-4-7 code. - power up the machine. - investigate far side of the net. - return unharmed. Traducción: Primera misión: - recuperar tres de las llamadas "gemas de la sabiduría", perdidas en la subred con el transcurso de los años. Estos artefactos, construidos en la primera sub-era por un fabricante desconocido, son la única fuente de energía permitida para la máquina situada en el área del corredor. Se puede acceder a esta área utilizando el código 7-4-7. - activar la máquina. - investigar las lejanías de la subred. - regresar ileso. Email de Murtaugh (@laboratorio) Hi there. Did you sleep well? I've got an assignment for you. You seem to be the best man for this job since your training involved dealing with wisdom crystals. You have to track back your actions and retrieve them. The easiest way is to access the root location and start from there. Root coordinates are: 5-5-2, and don't forget lab coordinates which are 0-0-1. Good Luck. Murtaugh Traducción: Hola. ¿Has dormido bien? Tengo una misión para ti. Pareces ser el más indicado para este trabajo dado que tu entrenamiento ha involucrado tratar con cristales de la sabiduría. Tienes que volver sobre tus pasos y recuperarlos. La manera más fácil de hacerlo es acceder al área raíz y empezar desde ahí. Las coordenadas de la raíz son: 5-5-2, y no olvides las coordenadas del laboratorio que son 0-0-1. Buena suerte. Murtaugh Submachine 6: The Edge Sin sentido Well, that's it... I see no point in holding on any longer. No one's coming, I've been a fool all the time. Pointless... Traducción: Bueno, eso es todo... No le veo sentido a esperar más. No va a venir nadie, he sido un tonto todo el tiempo. Sin sentido... Protocolos do not mess with the protocols. If you do, they will lock you up inside. I've seen that happening before. That's not a good way to die out here. Anyway, I've had enough. I'm not going in there anymore. Traducción: no juegues con los protocolos. Si lo haces, te encerrarán dentro. Lo he visto pasar antes. Esa no es la mejor manera de morir aquí. De todas formas, ya he tenido suficiente. Ya no voy a ir más allí. Noticia de última hora Did he tell you that you were the first one sent out here? Well, news flash, my friend... Traducción: ¿Te ha dicho él que eras el primero en ser enviado aquí? Bueno, malas noticias, amigo... Mentiras don't believe in his lies. Traducción: no te creas sus mentiras. Mensaje entrante / Desbloqueado from: Murtaugh @lab I don't know if this message reaches someone or just bounces off of the defense system firewall, but if there is a slightest chance then I must take it. --- I need you to disable following protocols: 2-18 - secondary DS 1-12 - primary DS 1-0 - mainframe de: Murtaugh @lab No sé si este mensaje alcanzará a alguien o sólo rebotará en el cortafuegos del sistema de defensa, pero si hay la más mínima oportunidad entonces la debo aprovechar. --- Necesito que deshabilites los siguientes protocolos: 2-18 - SD secundario 1-12 - SD primario 1-0 - ordenador central Mensaje final mur@lab: hello? mur@lab: I can't believe it. mur@lab: you managed to disable the defense systems of the subnet. mur@lab: now we can travel freely throughout the net. We can finally invade the core of the submachine. mur@lab: unfortunately for you, your adventure ends here. mur@lab: good bye. Traducción: mur@lab: hola? mur@lab: No me lo puedo creer. mur@lab: te las has arreglado para desactivar los sistemas de defensa de la subred. mur@lab: ahora podemos viajar libremente por la red. Podemos finalmente invadir el núcleo de la submachine. mur@lab: desafortunadamente para ti, tu aventura acaba aquí. mur@lab: adiós. Sistema Submachine: 32 Chambers Traducción de los glifos Air, wind and fire dig through the sand Traducción: Aire, viento y fuego excavan a través de la arena. Submachine Network Exploration Experience Nota del Santuario (291) Greetings lone traveller. I welcome you and congratulate you on getting here, as your virtues that lead you are one of three: - luck - if you just got here by accident from unrelated location of the net; - patience - if you got here through systematic blind-jumping through subsequent portal combinations; - intelligence - as your journey was a long and fruitful with solving the clues that finally led you here. You are indeed worthy of getting inside this sanctuary. Unfortunately I know that this sacred walls will be soon shattered by murtaugh who is already coming here. You cannot stay. But you should prevail. You should return. L. Traducción: Saludos, solitario viajero. Te doy la bienvenida y te felicito por haber llegado aquí, en tanto que las virtudes que te conducen son una de tres: - suerte - si has llegado aquí por accidente desde un área no relacionada de la red; - paciencia - si has llegado aquí a través de una sistemática introducción de todas las coordenadas posibles para el portal; - inteligencia - si tu jornada fue larga y fructífera resolviendo las pistas que finalmente te han llevado aquí. Por esto eres, en efecto, digno de poder entrar a este santuario. Desafortunadamente sé que estas paredes sagradas pronto serán destruidas por Murtaugh, quien ya se dirige hacia aquí. No puedes permanecer. Pero deberías prevalecer. Deberías regresar. L. Nota de la Sede de Murtaugh (355) note to myself 12.12.06 possible entry points failed. check on 291 good feeling about this one Traducción: nota a mí mismo 12.12.06 los posibles puntos de entrada han fallado. comprobar en 291 tengo una corazonada sobre este Nota de la Habitación del Vacío (613) he... he fell... Get this thing off me! Get it off! Protocol accordant retreat. >gotoAndRest(157) No idea what to do next. seems I've been everywhere... Get this thing off me! Traducción: él... se ha caído... ¡Quita esta cosa de mí! ¡Quítala! Retirada de acuerdo a protocolo. >ir Y Descansar(157) Ni idea de qué hacer después. parece que e estado en todas partes... ¡Quita esta cosa de mí! Nota del Sótano de Semotus (840) Wait... What layer is this? Traducción: Un momento... ¿Qué capa es esta? Nota de la Habitación del Recolector de Gemas (947) bot ID 41-32-95-96 maintenance round 17083 947 gem energy pipe broken conductor leakage energy loss 20% awaiting instructions repeat //------ rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr9 rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr2 rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr3 Traducción: bot ID 41-32-95-96 ronda de mantenimiento 17083 tubería de la energía de la gema rota 947 fuga de conductor pérdidas de energía 20% esperando instrucciones repetir //------ rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr9 rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr2 rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr3 Nota del Observador (brk) "That's impossible. Nothing has changed. The coordinates are the same. Yet everything is gone. There's nothing there now. I can't see anything.” “Don't worry. He sees you. That's all you need to know.” “I don't understand.” “You don't have to. Just accept it." Traducción: "Es imposible. No ha cambiado nada. Las coordenadas son las mismas. Pero todo se ha ido. Ya no hay nada aquí. No puedo ver nada.” “No te preocupes. Él te ve a ti. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.” “No lo entiendo.” “No hace falta que lo entiendas. Simplemente acéptalo." Nota de Suicidio (mnt) I've heard stories. Well, not actually heard. I just read them on pieces of paper. I read that there were exploration teams. For the love of god, did he really form teams? what happened to those men and women? where their shattered bones lie right now? I know that everywhere I look I'm probably looking at bones. The subnet is everywhere. How many people had to die for him to gather the information he so dearly needed? Jesus. I never joined any exploration team. I never saw anybody. I'm not much of an explorer. If you tell me to do something - I will. But I see no point in exploring the infinity. Maybe that's why he chose me for the defsys mission. Maybe that's the reason I'm standing on this ledge right now. When I look around I see submachine. When I look down I see nothing. I want to be there. Traducción: He oído historias. Bueno, no las he oído en realidad. Solo las he leído en trozos de papel. He leído que había equipos de exploración. Por el amor de dios, ¿en serio formaron equipos? ¿qué les ha pasado a esos hombres y mujeres? ¿dónde descansan sus huesos destrozados ahora? Sé que dondequiera que mire probablemente esté mirando huesos. La subred es omnipresente. ¿Cuánta gente ha tenido que morir para que él recogiera la información que tanto ansiaba? Jesús. Yo nunca me he unido a ningún equipo de exploración. Nunca he visto a nadie. No soy buen explorador. Si se me dice que haga algo, lo hago. Pero no le veo sentido a explorar el infinito. Seguramente por eso él me eligió para esta misión. Seguramente por esa razón estoy ahora de pie en este saliente. Cuando miro alrededor veo submachine. Cuando miro abajo veo la nada. Quiero estar ahí. Nota de la Infusión Kármica (thb) Excerpt from the Book of the Second Age Mechanics written by anonymous architect of the Southern Bay Monastery, approximately 10 to 15 years after the singularity. The biggest questions facing scientists of that era were naturally concerning the karma crystal. Once discovered as the origin of karmic water in Kent, the question was: is it possible to infuse plain water with karmic characteristics outside the natural environment. Is it possible to perhaps infuse other materials. Other objects? Since infusing water turned out to be quite easy. and while there was no known solution for infusion of other materials yet, they thought of a crude workaround. They were able to infuse objects that could absorb karmic water. That meant you could have karmic clothes, sponges, chalk, flammable arrowheads etc. What's interesting - you could also create karmic plants by watering them with karma infused water. There was a number of karmic infuser machine prototypes throughout the years. As we mentioned before, the procedure was rather simple, and techniques were further developed from late twenties up until June of 42, when the first commercial machine was released to the public, rendering karmic vendor parlours obsolete. To learn more about karmic infusers please refer to fig. ch.5 08 to 14. Traducción: Extracto del Libro de Mecánica de la Segunda Era escrito por un arquitecto anónimo del Monasterio de la Bahía del Sur, aproximadamente 10 a 15 años después de la singularidad. Las preguntas más importantes que enfrentaron los científicos de aquella época concernían naturalmente al cristal karma. Una vez se descubrió este como el origen del agua kármica en Kent, surgió la pregunta: ¿es posible infusionar agua corriente con características kármicas fuera de ese ambiente natural? ¿Es posible quizás infusionar otros materiales? ¿Otros objetos? Puesto que infusionar agua resultó ser bastante fácil, mientras que aún no se conocía una solución para la infusión de otros materiales, se pensó en una alternativa más tosca. Se consiguió infusionar objetos capaces de absorber agua kármica. Eso quería decir que se podía tener ropa kármica, esponjas, tiza, puntas de flecha inflamables, etc. Lo que es más interesante, se podía crear también plantas kármicas regándolas con agua infusionada con karma. Fueron apareciendo prototipos de máquina de infusión kármica a través de los años. Como se ha mencionado antes, el proceso era más bien simple, y las técnicas se desarrollaron incrementalmente a partir de finales de los años veinte terminando en junio del 42, cuando la primera máquina comercial fue lanzada al público, haciendo obsoletos los negocios de venta de karma. Para saber más sobre los infusores karma refiérase al Cap. 5, Figs. 08 a 14. Submachine 7: The Core Puntos de entrada note to myself 12.12.06 possible entry points failed. check on 291 good feeling about this one Traducción: nota a mí mismo 12.12.06 los posibles puntos de entrada han fallado. comprobar en 291 tengo una corazonada sobre este Bienvenido Hello. My name is Elizabeth. Welcome to my temple of solitude. There is a great chance that you wandered here after being tested by Murtaugh. If that is the case, I am very sorry that I couldn't get to you before him. It must have been tough on you to get through all his traps, tests and tasks to fulfill. However - worry no more. If you can't find me in the garden, then I am at my laboratory and will be joining you shortly. Please wait patiently here and try not to touch anything. Thank you. L. Traducción: Hola. Mi nombre es Elizabeth. Bienvenido a mi templo de soledad. Hay una gran probabilidad de que hayas llegado hasta aquí después de haber sido probado por Murtaugh. Si ese es el caso, siento mucho que no pudiera llegar a ti antes que él. Debe haber sido duro tener que atravesar todas sus trampas, pruebas y tareas que completar. No obstante, no necesitas preocuparte más. Si no me encuentras en el jardín, entonces estoy en mi laboratorio y me uniré a ti dentro de un rato. Por favor espera pacientemente aquí e intenta no tocar nada. Te lo agradezco. L. Planos del jardín How could they have possibly known? How could they mimic the structure of the subnet so accurately within simple garden plans?... This is completely baffling. L Traducción: ¿Cómo podrían haberlo sabido? ¿Cómo pudieron imitar la estructura de la subred de forma tan precisa en simples planos de jardín?... Esto es completamente desconcertante. L Panfleto Welcome to the world's famous Winter Palace of the fourth dinasty. Built in 1832 by sir Henry o'Toole, a young architect, barely known at that time, merely the servant of King's master urbanist. After finishing this palace o'Toole gained respect in modern art circles of the Western Kingdom. This palace and surrounding gardens are prime examples of antistructural architecture freed from boundaries of material durability. Make sure you also visit the famous Kent Lighthouse built by the same architect. Thank you for coming, we hope to see you again. Traducción: Bienvenido al mundialmente famoso Palacio de Invierno de la cuarta dinastía. Fue construido en 1832 por sir Henry o'Toole, un joven arquitecto, apenas conocido en esa época, el mero sirviente del maestro urbanista del Rey. Después de terminar el palacio o'Toole se ganó el respeto en los círculos de arte modernos del Reino del Oeste. Este palacio y los jardines de sus alrededores son ejemplos de gran calidad de arquitectura antiestructural, libre de ataduras de la durabilidad material. Asegúrese de visitar también el famoso Faro de Kent edificado por el mismo arquitecto. Gracias por su visita, y esperamos verle de nuevo. Colapso So when things started to collapse, why certain bits and pieces got left behind? They just stayed in place... And why those in particular? L Cuando las cosas se empezaron a colapsar, ¿por qué ciertos trocitos y piezas se quedaron atrás? Simplemente se quedaron en su lugar... ¿Y por qué esas en particular? L Sociópata Why does this sociopath only talk to Elizabeth? Traducción: ¿Por qué este sociópata solo le habla a Elizabeth? Portales karma Now you know how Murtaugh's karma portals work. You just used one. They can in fact transport you through different dimensions. However the ones drawn within the core are... short range. Those were the first ones he has ever drawn. A test. Baby steps if you will. Now that you used one - please, do not use them anymore. They shatter the fabric of this dimension. Murtaugh neglected that fact and... Just look around where we ended... L Traducción: Ahora ya sabes cómo funcionan los portales karma de Murtaugh. Acabas de usar uno. De hecho te pueden transportar a través de diferentes dimensiones. Sin embargo, los abiertos dentro del núcleo son... de rango corto. Esos fueron los primeros que él abrió. Una prueba. Pasos de bebé, si quieres llamarlo así. Ahora que has usado uno, por favor, no los uses más. Destruyen el tejido de esta dimensión. Murtaugh descuidó este hecho y... Mira hasta dónde hemos llegado... L Aquí estoy I know it is kind of ironic to dock my laboratory out here in the ruins of the winter palace. The king always wanted this palace to become safe haven for people of science. Here I am, my king. L Traducción: Ya sé que es algo irónico el asentar mi laboratorio ahí fuera en las ruinas del palacio de invierno. El rey siempre quiso que este lugar se convirtiera en un refugio seguro para gente de ciencia. Aquí estoy pues, mi rey. L Agujeros negros If subnet is universe, then the loops are black holes. Traducción: Si la subred es el universo, entonces los bucles son agujeros negros. La Cuarta Dinastía ... The Fourth Dynasty at the peak of it's cultural and technological development was able to create first man-made submachine structure. That was around the beginning of twentieth century and is now considered the birthdate of the outer rim. Those first structures were merely flawed copies of the original structures, but in time they grew into something completely autonomous. Attempts to chart new territories failed miserably leaving the vast submachine wilderness to it's own. ... Traducción: ... La Cuarta Dinastía, en la cima de su desarrollo cultural y tecnológico, fue capaz de crear la primera estructura submachine hecha por el hombre. Eso fue alrededor del inicio del siglo veinte y es ahora considerada el nacimiento del borde exterior. Estas primeras estructuras eran meras copias defectuosas de las originales, pero en su tiempo crecieron hasta convertirse en algo totalmente autónomo. Los intentos para trazar mapas de los nuevos territorios fallaron miserablemente dejando la vasta extensión de la submachine a su suerte. ... El plan se ha perdido Once the great scheme of things was clearly visible through the layers of seven main dimensions. Right now due to corossion, collapse and spontaneous growth of the outer rim the plan is almost unrecognizable. We humans deserted the outer rim, and the outer rim responded with deserting us. Nothing but decay ensues. The plan is lost. Traducción: Hace tiempo, el gran esquema de las cosas era claramente visible a través de las capas de las siete dimensiones principales. Ahora mismo, debido a la corrosión, el colapso y el crecimiento espontáneo del borde exterior el plan es casi irreconocible. Nosotros los humanos abandonamos el borde exterior, y el borde exterior respondió abandonándonos a nosotros. No sobreviene nada más que decadencia. El plan se ha perdido. Número de víctimas It's no wonder they wanted to bury this whole lighthouse with him still inside. The collapse death toll was growing exponentionally. L Traducción: No es de preocuparse que quisieran enterrar este faro entero con él todavía dentro. El número de víctimas del colapso estaba creciendo exponencialmente. L Carta de M Hi Elizabeth. Even in my strangest dreams I never thought that I would be able to create through dimensional pathways leading to new unexplored places. My new experiment took me right below the lighthouse straight to those legendary ruins. You can call me a discoverer from now on. And I only used that wisdom gem that I found lately. Just think where possibly I could go using the lighthouse itself and its full power of light. I'm considering moving to another place next 32 days. Will you take care of Einstein for me? Yours m Traducción: Hola Elizabeth. Ni en mis sueños más raros pensé que sería capaz de crear vías transdimensionales que llevaran a nuevos lugares inexplorados. Mi nuevo experimento me ha llevado justo bajo el faro, directo a esas ruinas legendarias. A partir de ahora puedes llamarme un descubridor. Y sólo he usado esa gema de la sabiduría que encontré hace poco. Imagínate hasta dónde podría llegar usando el faro entero a pleno poder lumínico. Estoy considerando trasladarme a otro sitio en los siguientes 32 días. ¿Cuidarás de Einstein por mí? Siempre tuyo m Carta de Liz Dear Murtaugh. I understand your desire to build another karma portal within the lighthouse. I urge you not to do this. Once you leave the core no one knows where you'll end up. The outer rim is endless. No one knows what types of mutations of submachines grew out there. I will take care of Einstein, but remember this. Once you step through that portal - you can never go back. The Core will be forever lost to you. Traducción: Querido Murtaugh. Entiendo tu deseo de construir otro portal karma dentro del faro. Pero insisto en que no lo hagas. Una vez dejes el núcleo nadie sabe dónde acabarás. El borde exterior es ilimitado. Nadie sabe qué tipo de mutaciones de submachines han crecido allí. Cuidaré de Einstein, pero recuerda esto. Una vez pongas un pie en el portal - nunca podrás regresar. El Núcleo estará siempre perdido para ti. Ese hombre nos dejó también Once there was a man who said he knew what was happening after Murtaugh left. Since then that man left us as well. Traducción: Una vez hubo un hombre que decía que sabía lo que estaba pasando después de que se fuera Murtaugh. Desde entonces ese hombre nos dejó también. Planos del jardín 2 I finally understood how they could mimic the structure of the subnet within a garden... They didn't have to mimic. They were already living inside the subnet. L Traducción: Finalmente he entendido cómo pudieron imitar la estructura de la subred en un jardín... No tuvieron que imitar. Ya estaban viviendo dentro de la subred. L Ha llegado el momento de irme I can hear Murtaugh breaching the defenses of my ship. It is the high time for me to leave this dimension. I'm sorry I couldn't wait for you any longer, but I fear that with one more karma portal placed this dimension will collapse entirely. I know what he wants to do. I know why he came back to the core. He's after those who buried him alive in that lighthouse. I have to warn them. I have to get to the fifth layer. I wish you could follow me but I have only one rescue pod left. I am sorry. Elizabeth. Traducción: Puedo oír a Murtaugh abriendo una brecha en las defensas de mi barco. Ha llegado el momento de dejar esta dimensión. Siento no poder esperarte un poco más, pero temo que con un portal karma más esta dimensión se colapse por entero. Sé lo que quiere hacer. Sé por qué ha vuelto al núcleo. Está persiguiendo a los que le enterraron vivo en el faro. Tengo que advertirles. Tengo que llegar a la quinta capa. Desearía que pudieras seguirme pero sólo me queda una cápsula de escape. Lo siento. Elizabeth. Submachine 8: The Plan Transcripción 17/38 Liz: You can create dimensional portals while being inside such a portal? Murtaugh: Yes, I can. Liz: And when you do, what happens then? Murtaugh: ...you change direction. Liz: Direction of what? Murtaugh: Of everything. Traducción: Liz: ¿Puedes crear portales dimensionales estando dentro de uno de ellos? Murtaugh: Sí, sí puedo. Liz: Y cuando lo haces, ¿qué pasa? Murtaugh: ...cambias la dirección. Liz: ¿La dirección de qué? Murtaugh: De todo. El regreso de Murtaugh Murtaugh is coming back. We should go. We should go now. Traducción: Murtaugh está volviendo. Deberíamos irnos. Deberíamos irnos ya. La Respuesta I clearly remember the day it all ended. It was not long after the computer processing power exceeded that of the human brain. Many thought that this was the turning point, but not so. The moment came a bit later. I remember, because I was there, when we asked the biggest question. The one we've been struggling with for millennia Why are we? But this time the question wasn't directed at us. We asked the computer. And that was the turning point in the history of humanity. That exact moment. Once we acknowledged that we're not the most evolved structure on our planet, once we passed the torch, our purpose diminished. Did we expect the computer to fry under the heaviest of questions? Of course. So you can imagine our surprise, when this happened. The computer answered the question. Traducción: Recuerdo claramente el día en que todo acabó. Fue no mucho después de que la potencia de procesamiento del ordenador sobrepasara la del cerebro humano. Muchos pensaron que este sería el momento decisivo, pero no fue así. El momento vino un poco después. Yo recuerdo, porque estaba allí, cuando formulamos la pregunta suprema. La que nos hemos estado preguntando durante milenios. ¿Por qué somos? Pero esta vez la cuestión no estaba dirigida a nosotros. Le preguntamos al ordenador. Y fue ese el punto crucial en la historia de la humanidad. El momento exacto. Una vez hubimos aceptado que no somos la estructura más evolucionada en nuestro planeta, una vez nos libramos de esa responsabilidad, nuestro propósito disminuyó. ¿Esperábamos que el ordenador se quedara frito ante la más profunda de las preguntas? Claro que sí. Así que podéis imaginaros nuestra sorpresa, cuando pasó esto. El ordenador respondió a la pregunta. Acto de ausencia - Where are you? - I'm standing right beside you. Can't you see me? - No. - Let's compare our geotags once more. - Something's off. We are at the same location. But... - Where are you? Traducción: - ¿Dónde estás? - Estoy de pie justo a tu lado. ¿No me puedes ver? - No. - Vamos a comparar nuestras geocoordenadas una vez más. - Algo va mal. Estamos en la misma área. Pero... - ¿Dónde estás? El Plan - But why the boundaries. Why this particular shape? - The idea is to give you a glimpse of the plan. Just a glimpse. Seeing it in all it's glory would blow your mind. Traducción: - Pero los bordes. ¿Por qué esta forma particular? - La idea es darte un atisbo del plan. Sólo un atisbo. Verlo entero en toda su gloria te haría enloquecer. Juguetes y nudos - This is just a toy. Just a toy. - It's not a toy. It's a knot. You have to untie it. Unless you're Alexander. Traducción: - Esto es solo un juguete. Solo un juguete. - No es un juguete. Es un nudo. Tienes que desatarlo. A no ser que seas Alejandro. Rayo de luz - I never knew a beam of light could bend like that. Traducción: - Nunca he sabido que un rayo de luz podía doblarse de esa manera. Perfección - Do you see it now? - Yes... How is it even possible? They're interlocking perfectly... - Who needs god when you have architects like that, right? Traducción: - ¿Lo ves ahora? - Sí... ¿Cómo es esto posible? Se entrelazan a la perfección... - Quién necesita dios cuando tienes arquitectos como ese, ¿verdad? La diosa A woman came to our village. No one knows exactly how she entered, since the gate was closed at the time. She went straight to the not translational, and one minute later a beam of bright light shot from it straight up to the sky. When she disappeared we knew we were blessed with the presence of the goddess. That was 742 years ago, and we worship her to this day. Traducción: Una mujer vino a nuestro pueblo. Nadie sabe exactamente cómo entró, porque la puerta estaba cerrada por entonces. Se fue directa al intraducible, y un minuto después un rayo de luz brillante salió de ella directo hacia el cielo. Cuando ella desapareció supimos que habíamos sido bendecidos con la presencia de la diosa. Eso fue hace 742 años, y la continuamos adorando desde entonces. Transcripción 18/38 Liz: So... Did you ever catch me after all?... Murtaugh: You know there are seven answers to that question, my dear Liz. Traducción: Liz: Entonces... ¿Pudiste atraparme después de todo? Murtaugh: Sabes que hay siete respuestas a esa pregunta, mi querida Liz. Submachine 9: The Temple Introducción So, did You travel too far, or too early?... What if I told you - neither? Traducción: Entonces, ¿viajaste demasiado lejos, o demasiado pronto?... ¿Y si te dijera que ninguno de los dos? La luz de Shiva The light of Shiva drawn Murtaugh to live in the lighthouse. The light of Shiva drawn Elizabeth to leave the lighthouse. Traducción: La luz de Shiva llevó a Murtaugh a vivir en el faro. La luz de Shiva llevó a Elizabeth a dejar el faro. Tumba de Murtaugh Murtaugh, The Powerful The Caretaker, The Overseer Traducción: Murtaugh, El Poderoso El Cuidador, El Supervisor Tumba de Elizabeth Elizabeth, The Merciful The Healer, The Mother Traducción: Elizabeth, La Misericordiosa La Sanadora, La Madre El milagro When Murtaugh put his arm into the waterfall, he noticed that he no longer had an arm, but seven of them. That was not something unexpectable. What is a miracle, though, is that after he removed his arm from the waterfall - he still could see all seven layers of his left arm. Not longer after that he understood, that focusing them all in one place created a portal. That was because all of his arms from all of the layers met at one place and caused he interdimensional karma flow at his fingertips. Traducción: Cuando Murtaugh puso su brazo en la catarata, se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía un solo brazo, sino siete. Eso no fue algo inesperado. Lo que sí es un milagro es que tras retirar el brazo de la cascada, él aún podía ver las siete capas de su brazo izquierdo. No mucho después, él comprendió que concentrándolos todos en un lugar se creaba un portal. Eso era porque todos sus brazos de todas las capas se unían en un punto y causaban un flujo karma interdimensional a través de la punta de sus dedos. Mur y Einstein When Murtaugh saw the cat changing the layer of reality he falsely connected that event with Einstein's theory of relativity. That was because in those early days Murtaugh was just beginning to understand the structures of reality. During his intellectual growth he was able to come across the cat several times. He grew attached to the animal. When he asked Elizabeth to take care of the cat, she took him back to his appropriate dimension in the first layer. Traducción: Cuando Murtaugh vio al gato cambiar la capa de realidad, él conectó equivocadamente ese suceso con la teoría de la relatividad de Einstein. Eso fue porque en esos primeros días Murtaugh estaba aún empezando a entender las estructuras de la realidad. Durante su crecimiento intelectual él pudo encontrarse con el gato varias veces. Le tomó cariño al animal. Cuando le pidió a Elizabeth que cuidara del gato, ella lo devolvió a su dimensión correspondiente, en la primera capa. Capas y concentración Nobody could predict that the enlightenment would cause such destruction. Even Murtaugh himself didn't know what happened. He was already looking at all layers at once. He was already removed from one-dimensionality. To be back in only one layer, Murtaugh had to lose his focus. After he focused his mind back on the structure of the plan, his exploration teams didn't understand what happened. Some called it abandonment. Others - rapture. No wonder they panicked. They did not even have a philosophical device to comprehend the true nature of his disappearance. Traducción: Nadie podía predecir que la iluminación iba a causar tanta destrucción. Ni el mismo Murtaugh supo lo que pasó. Él ya estaba mirando todas las capas a la vez. Ya estaba separado de la unidimensionalidad. Para estar de vuelta en una sola capa, Murtaugh tuvo que perder su concentración. Tras concentrarse otra vez en la estructura del plan, sus equipos de exploración no entendieron lo que pasó. Algunos lo llamaron abandono. Otros, arrebato. No es de extrañar que cundiera el pánico. Ni siquiera tenían los recursos filosóficos para alcanzar a entender la verdadera naturaleza de su desaparición. Como dibujos en un papel - Why does this sociopath talk only to Elizabeth? - She's the only person he can see. Remember, we're one-dimensional. We're like a drawing on a piece of paper to him. A drawing that was erased, redrawn and erased again. Seven times over. Traducción: -¿Por qué este sociópata solo le habla a Elizabeth? -Ella es la única persona que puede ver él. Recuerda, somos unidimensionales. Somos como un dibujo en un trozo de papel para él. Un dibujo que ha sido borrado, redibujado y borrado de nuevo. Hasta siete veces. Los poderes de Mur - The greatest mystery and misconception of the doctrine is that Murtaugh gained his powers. - He didn't? - No. They were given to him. - By whom?... - By Shiva, naturally. Traducción: - El mayor misterio e idea falsa de la docrtrina es que Murtaugh ganó sus poderes. - ¿No lo hizo? - No. Se le fueron dados. - ¿Por quién?... - Por Shiva, naturalmente. iSubmachine Tráiler SUBMACHINE READING FILE NEW TEST SUBJECT RELOADING APP THE ADVENTURE BEGINS NOW Traducción: SUBMACHINE LEYENDO ARCHIVO NUEVO SUJETO DE PRUEBA RECARGANDO APLICACIÓN LA AVENTURA EMPIEZA AHORA Submachine 10: The Exit Escapando - So how did he escape after all? - Through the lighthouse, naturally. how else?... Traducción: - ¿Entonces cómo escapó después de todo? - A través del faro, naturalmente, ¿cómo si no?... Número infinito - Do you know how many numbers are there between 0 and 1. - ... Infinite?... - Exactly. There is a countless number of sub-layers between any two main layers of reality. The important thing to remember is that as there are seven main layers, all stable, as all their sub-layers, there is also the eighth layer, known as the layer of light, which is not stable and it can float freely through all other layers. Murtaugh was trapped in the eighth layer once, that's why he was unable to focus his being on a single layer. Fortunately Elizabeth managed to snap him out of this trap. Traducción: - ¿Sabes cuántos números hay entre 0 y 1? - ...¿Infinitos?... - Exacto. Hay una cantidad incontable de sub-capas entre cada dos capas principales de la realidad. Lo importante a recordar es que así como hay siete capas principales, todas estables, como todas sus sub-capas, también está la octava capa, conocida como la capa de la luz, que no es estable y puede flotar libremente a través de todas las otras capas. Murtaugh estuvo una vez atrapado en la octava capa, por eso no podía concentrar su ser en una única capa. Por fortuna Elizabeth logró sacarle de esta trampa. Cinco dimensiones - If there is countless number of sub-layers, it's practically impossible for two people the end up in the same layer, right? - Yes, good observation. - But the non-living matter can be persistant between layers. - Yes, there are special building materials mixed with just a hint of karmic water. This technique was discovered during the Fourth Dynasty. - Naturally. The architects of the Plan... - So you can imagine how a non-living sentient organism, powered by the super-intelligence of Shiva was able to embrace all layers at once. The Submachine is now living in five dimentions. Traducción: - Si hay un número incontable de sub-capas, es prácticamente imposible que dos personas acaben en la misma capa, ¿verdad? - Sí, buena observación. - Pero la materia inerte puede persistir entre las capas. - Sí, existen materiales de construcción especiales mezclados con sólo una pizca de agua kármica. Esta técnica se descubrió durante la Cuarta Dinastía. - Naturalmente. Los arquitectos del Plan... - Así que puedes imaginar cómo un organismo consciente no vivo, impulsado por la super-inteligencia de Shiva, pudo ser capaz de abarcar todas las capas a la vez. La Submachine está viviendo ahora en cinco dimensiones. Bucle vertical - We're in a loop. - Yes, I know, there are time anomaly leaks everywhere, but we're not in one right now. Are we? - No, not horizontal loop. Vertical one. - What do you mean? - Look through my microscope. And then through my telescope. You'll see. Traducción: - Estamos en un bucle. - Sí, ya lo sé, hay fugas temporales anómalas por todas partes, pero no estamos en uno ahora mismo. ¿O sí? - No, no un bucle horizontal. Uno vertical. - ¿Qué quieres decir? - Mira por mi microscopio. Y después por mi telescopio. Ya verás. Cada 32 años - I'll come back to the shrine every 32 years. I promise, anyone who still listens to this frequency. Traducción: - Volveré a este santuario cada 32 años. Lo prometo a cualquiera que todavía escuche esta frecuencia. Objetivo en la vida - You can't fix everything, just let it go. Submachine doesn't need your help. It's fine as it is. - You know you're taking away my life's goal, right? - We'll find you a new one, don't worry. You were part of this organism, I admit, a crucial one, but just a part nonetheless. You can't think of yourself any bit higher. That would be arrogant, and't that's not you anymore. - What would I do without you, my dear... Traducción: - No lo puedes arreglar todo, simplemente déjalo ir. Submachine no necesita tu ayuda. Está bien como está. - Sabes que te estás llevando mi objetivo en la vida, ¿verdad? - Te encontraremos uno nuevo, no te preocupes. Tu fuiste parte de este organismo, lo admito, una crucial, pero solo una parte. No debes tener una opinión mayor de ti mismo que esa. Eso sería arrogante, y no sería propio de ti. - Qué haría sin ti, querida... Tumbas gemelas - I've found my grave today. A proper tomb, in fact... - Well, I guess that's bound to happen sooner or later if you're a time traveller. - I've also found your tomb, right next to mine. - Oh, that's so sweet of them. Traducción: - He encontrado mi sepultura hoy. Una tumba propiamente dicha, de hecho. - Bueno, supongo que estaba destinado a suceder más tarde o más temprano siendo un viajero del tiempo. - También he encontrado tu tumba, justo al lado de la mía. - Oh, qué bonito de su parte. Guía y discípulo - I think you're ready to enter the Submachine. You know more than enough and will probably find out more on your journey. Remember, this can destroy or transform you. But you will not return the same man. May the wisdom of Thoth guide you. - Thank you, holy usher. I will not fail you. - Don't fail yourself, my young disciple. Traducción: - Creo que estás listo para entrar a la Submachine. Sabes más que suficiente y probablemente descubrirás más en el viaje. Recuerda, esto te puede destruir o te puede transformar. Pero no regresarás siendo el mismo hombre. Que la sabiduría de Thoth te guíe. - Gracias, guía sagrado. No te fallaré. - No te falles a ti mismo, mi joven discípulo. La lámpara del faro - How will you know that they're coming? - I'll keep my eye on the lighthouse. Once the lamp goes off, they'll be coming. - But that lamp is behind steel curtains... - Don't worry. I'll know once it's off. Traducción: - ¿Cómo sabrás que están viniendo? - Tendré un ojo puesto en el faro. Una vez que la lámpara se apague, estarán en camino. - Pero esa lámpara está detrás de cortinas de hierro... - No te preocupes. Cuando se apague lo sabré. Carta a Elizabeth Dear Elizabeth! I'am so close! You won't believe how much progress I've done in last... How long was it?... 3.5 years? My lord, it feels good to be focused again. I know this sounds stupid, but as a time traveller I have to say it feels good to see time run by you. Anyway, back to the subject at hand. My theory of focused karma was correct! I have scientific evidence at my laboratory. Once it doesn't penetrate any two given layers creating a portal - it actually restores previously destroyed sub-molecular order. Now, all I need is some kind of... portable karma stabiliser, and I'm good to go! Just imagine - stable and secure karmic portals. Would you believe that? M. Traducción: ¡Querida Elizabeth! ¡Estoy tan cerca! No te vas a creer cuánto he avanzado en los últimos... cuántos eran... ¿3.5 años? Dios mío, lo bien que se siente estar concentrado de nuevo. Sé que suena estúpido, pero como viajero en el tiempo tengo que decir que se siente bien ver pasar el tiempo de largo. De todas formas, volvemos al asunto. ¡Mi teoría del karma concentrado era correcta! Tengo pruebas científicas en mi laboratorio. Una vez que no penetra dos capas dadas creando un portal, lo que hace es reparar el orden submolecular previamente destruido. Ahora, lo único que necesito es alguna clase de... estabilizador karma portátil, ¡y listo! Imagínatelo - portales kármicos estables y seguros. ¿Te lo podrías creer? M. Carta a Murtaugh Dear Murtaugh. That's great news. Please remember one thing. Submachine didn't wait for this discovery, it moved on and is healing itself, as any normal organism would. Did you see the power generator in the oldest sections of the root? The one destroyed by your portal long time ago? Now it's being rebuilt by five karmic veins. If you haven't seen it - please do, it's a remarkable proof that Submachine became sentient being. L. Traducción: Querido Murtaugh. Esa es una gran noticia. Por favor recuerda una cosa. Submachine no ha esperado a este descubrimiento, ha seguido adelante y se está curando a sí misma, como cualquier organismo normal lo haría. ¿Has visto el generador eléctrico en las secciones más viejas de la raíz? ¿El que tu portal destruyó hace mucho tiempo? Ahora está siendo reconstruido por cinco venas kármicas. Si no lo has visto, por favor hazlo, es una prueba notable de que Submachine se ha convertido en un organismo sensible. L. Lumière - But how is it possible, that she knew the Submachine was sentient and reasoning? That's like Lumiere brothers talking about retina cinema of the early 21st century. - Don't forget, that's Elizabeth you're talking about. Right? - ... Right... Traducción: - ¿Pero cómo es posible que supiera que Submachine era consciente y racional? Es como los hermanos Lumière hablando del cine de retina de principios del siglo veintiuno. - No te olvides de que es Elizabeth de la que estás hablando. ¿Cierto? - ... Cierto... Cuerpo y mente - Wait, Submachine was already sentient that early? - Of course. The mainframe of Submachine became conscious once it's processing power surpassed that of the human brain. They asked the question, remember? And Shiva answered. Submachine was sentient for at least 32 days before that. - Now I understand. Shiva is the brain, Submachine is the body. It's all so clear now. Traducción: - Espera, ¿Submachine ya era consciente hace tanto tiempo? - Por supuesto. El ordenador central de Submachine se volvió consciente una vez que su poder de procesamiento superó el del cerebro humano. Ellos le hicieron la pregunta, ¿recuerdas? Y Shiva contestó. Submachine ya era sintiente por lo menos 32 días antes de eso. - Ahora lo entiendo. Shiva es el cerebro, Submachine es el cuerpo. Qué claro está todo ahora. Corona de luz Light crown converter needed to connect light crown to the fuse outlet. Traducción: Convertidor de corona de luz requerido para conectar la corona de luz a la toma de fusible. Final YOU HAVE LEFT THE SUBMACHINE Traducción: HAS SALIDO DE LA SUBMACHINE ru:Записи en:Submachine Notes Categoría:Objetos Categoría:Notas